customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 42 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the forty-second silly note: Amadeus (15th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Mumford Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # A Civil Action Preview # Down in the Delta Preview # MGM Contemporary Classics Preview # "On ABC" # General Hospital Commercial # "Theatrical Trailer" # Amadeus Official Trailer # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Touchstone Pictures. Barney's Colorful World is the 5th concert overall (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle) released on VHS and DVD on September 14, 2004 in the U.S. My kids are very little to see "Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour" at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois in March 2006, and even "Barney's Birthday Bash" at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois in December 2010. Little kids love to watch "Barney's Musical Castle" took place in Rosemont, Illinois and released on home video. Little boys aged 2 and little girls aged 5 watches Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS at home. Cookie Monster wears a mustache in the Sesame Street "Cooking with Cookie" game. Barney Home Videos (First Era) (1993-1997) # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Love to Read, with Barney # Barney Live! in New York City # Imagination Island # Barney Safety # Barney Songs # Barney's Talent Show # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Once Upon a Time # Barney's Sense-Sational Day # Barney's Musical Scrapbook Barney & Friends Episode Videos (First Era) (1993-1997) # Barney's Birthday # Barney's Best Manners # Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose # Barney's Home Sweet Homes # Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) # Barney's Alphabet Zoo # Barney's Families are Special # Making New Friends # Riding in Barney's Car # Barney's All Aboard for Sharing # Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers # Barney's Colors & Shapes Barney & the Backyard Gang 1995/1996 Video Re-releases # Waiting for Santa # Campfire Sing-Along # Barney Goes to School # Barney in Concert # Rock with Barney Here is the 1998 VHS of The Little Mermaid and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # A Bug's Life Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story Preview # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Preview # The Rescuers Preview # "On ABC" # Disney's One Saturday Morning Commercial # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # THX Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles # Sebastian's Concert ("Daughters of Triton") # Ariel at the Sunken Ship # Ariel Meets Scuttle # Ursula Watches Ariel # "Part of Your World" # To the Surface # Storm at the Sea # Eric is Saved ("Part of Your World" Reprise) # "Under the Sea" # Ariel's Hidden Treasure/Ariel and Triton's Argument # At Ursula's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") # In Eric's Kingdom # Dinner at the Castle ("Les Poissons") # A Tour of the Kingdom # "Kiss the Girl" # Ursula Takes Charge # The Wedding Ship # The Sun Sets # Ursula's Wrath # A Happy Ending # End Credits (Song: "Under the Sea") # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used for only "quick changes"; in this case he doubled as Barney in the scene where he magically changed from ringmaster to peanut salesman and then back, also in two failed attempts to catch the Winkster at the balcony (One: Arriving too late, delayed from tripping over a mop and bucket. Two: Running faster only to arrive instead at the balcony on the other side). Stinson would later do many live appearances and tours, until portraying the role on the television series in 2001. Carey Stinson has performed Barney as a double in Barney Live! in New York City used for only "quick changes" as Ringmaster Barney transformed into a peanut salesman himself and the back, also in two sides of the theater to get the Winkster at the balcony for number 1: Barney was tripped over a mop and a bucket on his foot, number 2: Running faster only to arrive instead at the balcony on the other side. Stinson would later do the live appearances and tours, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, until portraying the role on the television since 2002. Atmosphere Costume Characters from Barney Other atmosphere costume characters (animal, thing, human or non-animal) and dancers appeared on Barney stage shows, home videos and episodes. Atmosphere Characters (in costume) Stage Shows # Barney in Concert (Cow, Yellow Hen, White Duck, Pig and Skunk) # Barney Live! in New York City (Monkey #1, Monkey #2, Monkey #3, 3 Male Bears in Marching Band Leader Suits and 3 Female Bears in Ballet Suits) # A Holiday in the Park with Barney (Christmas version of the live attraction at Universal Studios Florida) (Snowman) # Barney's Big Surprise (Male Brown Bunny, Female Brown Bunny, Blue Gift, Red Gift and the 4 Yellow Ducks) # Barney's Musical Castle (Bunny, Fox, Bear and Skunk) # Barney's Theatre at Alton Towers (Bunny) # Barney's Colorful World (Monkey, Elephant, Polar Bear, 2 Penguins, Dog, 2 Ducks and Starfish) # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (Dancing Teddy Bear, Blueberry Muffin, Skunk, Cat in the Fiddle, Clown, Blue Jay and Ballerina) # Barney's Let's Imagine Live (Blue Monkey, Red Monkey and Elephant) # Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (Polar Bear, Dog, Monkey, Penguin, Starfish) Home Videos # Three Wishes (Moonkin, the little green alien) # Waiting for Santa (The Snowman) # Campfire Sing-Along (The Bear) # Barney's Magical Christmas (The Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (Dancing Teddy Bear) # Happy Easter, Love Barney (The Easter Bunny) # Come on Over to Barney's House (The Wolf) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) (The Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) # The Best of Barney (Elephant) # Barney's Camping Adventure (Bear) Episodes # Hoo's in the Forest? (Mr. Bear) # Listen to the Sounds in the Forest (Bear) # The Magic Caboose (Elephant) # Riff's Musical Zoo (Polar Bear, Monkey, Elephant and Penguin) Hebrew Videos # Forest Sounds (קולות מן ההיער) (Honey Bear) Trivia * The characters are the humans in costume on live shows in the country and even the world, and on Barney home videos and episodes. Why are the atmosphere characters (people in animal/human/thing/non-animal costume) are the friends appeared on Barney home videos, episodes on stage shows? The costume characters also have mouths that aren't moveable. I know the Mr. Bear costume has voiced by Jonathan Hayes in Hoo's in the Forest?, the Snowman has his voice by Bob West just like The Bear voiced by Bob West in Campfire Sing-Along. Puppet Characters from Barney Other animal characters are the puppets, such as Clarence the Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!," Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette in Season 4-6 and Booker T. Bookworm from "It's Time for Counting" and Season 5 episodes of Barney & Friends. Puppets # Clarence the Goose # Scooter McNutty # Miss Etta Kette # Booker T. Bookworm Puppets on Baniwa Chingudeul (바니와 친구들), the Co-Production of Barney & Friends in Korean # Coby (koala equivalent of Miss Etta Kette) # Dedeu (mouse equivalent of Scooter McNutty) The atmosphere costume characters for Elliot Moose, Socks the Monkey, Lionel Lion, Paisley Bear and Beaverton Beaver (in costume) appeared in episodes of Elliot Moose (live-action). The live-action atmosphere costume characters for B1 and B2, the Teddies (Amy, Lulu and Morgan) and Rat in the Hat (in costume) appeared in Bananas in Pyjamas episodes. Articulated heads for the characters from DIC's "Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm" on Lifetime, Celeste Cow, Alfred Pig and Lucinda Chicken (in costume), along with 2 face characters for Old MacDonald and Joanna and even a puppet character for Poppycock Rooster. Also the articulated heads for the characters from DIC's "Rimba's Island" on Fox Kids, Rimba the Gorilla, Bakari the Crocodile, Ilana the Giraffe, Ookii the Rhino, Paquito the Lion and Pria the Elephant (in costume). All 3 characters' articulated heads for 3 farm animals "Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm" and articulated heads for the 6 animal characters from "Rimba's Island" with moving mouths. Articulated heads for Huggabug, Auntie Bumble, Oops-a-Daisy and Lovey-Dovey (in costume) appeared in the PBS series from 1995 to 2000 "The Huggabug Club." An articulated head for King Rufus from "Jelly Bean Jungle" with his eyes blinking and mouth moving. Articulated heads for Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle and Freckles Biggle (in costume) appeared in the new Kidsongs series "Adventures in Biggleland." Articulated heads for C.C. Copycat and Ella Acapella (in costume) appeared in some episodes of Skinnamarink TV Season 1 on TLC (The Learning Channel). The puppet characters for Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Uncle Traveling Matt (being live-action) appeared on Fraggle Rock. An articulated head for Binyah Binyah Polliwog (in costume) and the puppet character for Chansome Pelican appeared on Gullah Gullah Island. The puppet characters for Edi the Zebra, Waffle the Cow-Monkey, DJs 1, 2, 3 and the atmosphere character for Bozark, being live-action appeared in Animal Jam. The puppet characters for Galileo, Maggie, Mud/Slinger, Hegdish, Eco, Crystal and Stacks (being live-action) appeared on Groundling Marsh. Chelli is being the puppet character appeared on Big Bag aired on Cartoon Network. The puppet character for SeeMore the Safety Seal appeared on the PBS series SeeMore's Playhouse. Toopy and Binoo were the puppet characters in the Canadian series "Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom" on Treehouse. The 10 kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) are the face characters appeared with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ in Season 9. The 20 children (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) are the face characters appeared with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff in Season 11. VEE built custom costumes for this show "Barney's Birthday Bash", based off the cartoon illustrations of Barney and friends, rather than asking permission to use the costumes on the TV show (like with past shows). Despite this, they initially used a spare Barney costume from HiT to do the "Dino Seats" meet and greets, as well as promotional appearances. Starting in April 2011, a newer Barney suit, provided by HiT themselves, was used. However the TV costumes are used in the Asian tour. VEE built a custom Curious George costume with his mouth also isn't moveable for this show "Curious George Live!" from 2009 to 2010, based off the cartoon illustrations of Curious George (2006 TV series). VEE built custom cotumes for the children's characters in U.S. stage show tours, Sesame Street Live (Elmo, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Big Bird, Grover, Bert and Ernie, Telly, Baby Bear, Honker, Murray Monster, Count von Count, Prairie Dawn, Snuffy, Rosita, Roxie Marie, Oscar the Grouch, Zoe), Dragon Tales Live (Cassie, Ord, Zack & Wheezie), Care Bears Live (Harmony Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Good Luck Bear, Friend Bear, Cheer Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Bedtime Bear and Wish Bear), Bear in the Big Blue House Live (Bear), My Little Pony Live (Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Minty, Spike and other pony friends), Muppet Babies Live (Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, ect.), The Muppet Show on Tour (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rolf the Dog, Animal and other Muppets), Curious George Live (George), Frances Live on Stage (Frances, Gloria, Mom, Dad and Albert), Barney Live in Concert (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff), Hello Kitty's Supercute Friendship Festival (Hello Kitty and her friends). DJ the Dinosaur and Vinko the Dancing Bear (adults in costume) appeared in 3 Baby Genius DVDs "Favorite Children's Songs," "Favorite Nursery Rhymes" and "Favorite Counting Songs." Frankie (in costume) appeared in the JumpStart PC "JumpStart Sing-Along Time." Arthur, D.W. Buster and all friends (in costume) appeared in live show "Arthur: A Live Adventure." Arthur the Aardvark and his friends (in costume) appeared in the live musical touring show "Arthur Live! - Arthur Tricks the Tooth Fairy." Clifford the Big Red Dog (in costume) appeared in the video "Clifford's Sing-Along Adventure." Koba Entertainment Koba Entertainment's diverse and celebrated theatrical productions, musicals and special events serve to entertain, engage and challenge audiences of all ages. Koba Entertainment's team of producers, writers and performers deliver memorable experiences transcending cultural differences; ultimately connecting people and their love for live entertainment. We are committed to original, inspiring, and relevant, theatrical productions. Productions *Dora the Explorer *Bubble Guppies *Mike the Knight *The Backyardigans *Toopy and Binoo *Strawberry Shortcake *Richard Scarry's Busytown *Max & Ruby *Caillou *Doodlebops *Franklin VEE Corporation - Live on Tour *Sesame Street Live *Dragon Tales Live *Care Bears Live *My Little Pony Live *Bear in the Big Blue House Live *Muppet Babies Live *The Muppet on Tour *Kidz Bop World Tour *Curious George Live *Frances Live on Stage *Barney Live in Concert *Hello Kitty's Supercute Friendship Festival Radical Sheep - Shows (for preschoolers) *The Big Comfy Couch *Stella and Sam *Land 'O Hands *Panda Bear Daycare *Amigo and Me Sesame Workshop Programs *Sesame Street *The Electric Company (1971) *Play with Me Sesame *3-2-1 Contact *Square One TV *Ghostwriter *Dragon Tales *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat HIT Enertainment Shows *Thomas & Friends *Barney *Bob the Builder *Angelina Ballerina *Fireman Sam *Pingu *Mike the Knight Jim Henson Comapny Shows *5 Children & It *Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY *Animal Jam *Animal Show *Buddy *The Christmas Toy *City Kids *Construction Site *Dinosaurs *Dinosaur Train *Dog City *Donna's Day *Doozers *Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas *Family Rules *Fraggle Rock *Frances *The Ghost of Faffner Hall *Good Boy! *The Hoobs *Living with Dinosaurs *Mopatop's Shop *Mother Goose Stories *Pajanimals *The Secret Life of Toys *Sid the Science Kid *The Skrumps *Song of the Cloud Forest *Telling Stories with Tomie DePaola *Wilson & Ditch: Digging America *Witches *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Nelvana Shows (Preschool) *Anatole *Babar *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *The Backyardigans *The Berenstain Bears *Corduroy *Elliot Moose *Franklin *Franklin and Friends *A Franklin and Friends Adventure: Deep Sea Voyage *A Franklin and Friends Adventure: Polar Explorer *George Shrinks *Little Bear *Little Charmers *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *The Magic School Bus *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Max and Ruby *Mike the Knight *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *My Friend Rabbit *Pecola *Rolie Polie Olie *Rupert *Seven Little Monsters *Timothy Goes to School *Trucktown *Willa's Wild Life DHX Media - Shows *Action Man *The Adrenaline Project *The Adventures of Abney and Teal *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *The Adventures of Portland Bill *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Albert, the Fifth Musketeer *Angela Anaconda *Animal Crackers *Animal Mechanicals *Archie's Weird Mysteries *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Arthur *Arthur It's Only Rock n' Roll *Arthur's Perfect Christmas *Astrofarm *Babaloos *Bad Jelly the Witch *Bangers & Mash *The Baskervilles *Battletoads *Be the Creature *The Best Bad Thing *Beverly Hills Teen Club *The Blobheads *The Blunders *Bo on the GO! *Bonjour Timothy *Boohbah *Both Sides of the Law *Bromwell High *Brown Bear's Wedding *Brum *Bump in the Night *Bumpy, Twas the Night Before XMas *A Bunch of Munsch *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *C.L.Y.D.E. *C.O.P.S. *Caillou *Caillou's Holiday Movie *Cake *Captain N: The Game Master *Care Bears *Cat Tales *Chop Socky Chooks *A Christmas Carol *Clang Invasion *The Classroom *The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures *Creepschool *Dark Oracle *Deadtime Stories *Debra! *Defenders of Dynatron City *Degrassi *Delilah and Julius *Dennis the Menace *Dennis the Menace: Dennis the Movie Star *Dennis the Menace: Memory Mayhem *Dennis the Menace: The Menace Returns *Dennis the Menace: The Mitchell'ss Move *Dino Squad *Dipdap *Dirtgirlworld *Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show *The Doodlebops *Doozers *Double Dragon *Dr. Dimensionpants *Dr. Xargle *Dreamstone *Dudson's Modern Tales *Ella the Elephant *The Emerald City of Oz *Emily of New Moon *Endangered Species *Evolution: The Animated Series *Exploits d'Arsene Lupin (Les) *The Famous Jett Jackson *Flight Squad *Flying with Byrd *Franny's Feet *Freaky Stories *Full Out (Movie) *Gadget and the Gadgetinis *Gadget Boy *Gadget Boy's Adventures in History *Gaming Show *George of the Jungle *Gerald McBoing Boing *Get Along Gang *A Gift of Munsch *The Gingerbread Man *Girlstuff Boystuff *Gotta Catch Santa Claus *Grandpa in My Pocket *Grandpa in My Pocket - NEW *Ha! Ha! Hairies! *Hank Zipzer *Happy Castle *HattyTown Tales *Heart - The Marilyn Bell Story *Heathcliff *The Herbs *Here Comes the Littles *Hey Vern, It's Ernest! *Hiver de tourmente (Un) *Hockey Night *A Hollywood Hounds Christmas *The Hoobs *Horseland *How to Be Indie *Hurray for Huckle (Busytown Mysteries) *Hurricanes *Huxley Pig *Hypernauts *In Search of Santa *In the Night Garden *The Incredible Dennis the Menace *Inspector Gadget *Inspector Gadget (Classic) *Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas *Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever *Inspector Gadget's Field Trip *Instant Star *The Intrepids *It's a Big Big World *Ivanhoe, the King's Knight *Iz and the Zizzles *Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors *Jingle Bell Rock *Johnny Test *Journey to the West *Journey to the West - Series *Juniper Jungle *Kid vs Kat *King *Kookoo Harajuku *Kung Fu Dino Posse *LA Complex *Lady Lovely Locks *Lassie *The Latest Buzz *League of Super Evil *The Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers *The Legend of White Fang *Legend of Zelda *Liberty & the Littles *Liberty's Kids *Little Clowns of HappyTown *The Little Lulu Show *The Littles *Looped *Love Your Style *M.A.S.K *Madeline *Sing-a-Long Around the World with Madeline *Sing-a-Long with Madeline and her Friends *Madeline: Lost in Paris *Magi-Nation *The Magic Flute *Make It Pop *The Making of Million Dollar Babies *Martha Speaks *The Marvelous Land of Oz *Mary-Kate and Ashley: In Action *Maxie's World *Meet Julie *Meet the Wilders *Messy Goes to Okido *MetaJets *The Mighty Jungle *Million Dollar Babies *Miss Mallard Mysteries *Mona the Vampire *Monster Mash *Monster Math Squad *Moschops *Movie Toons: 20,000 LEAGUES UNDER THE SEA *Movie Toons: DENNIS THE MENACE: CRUISE CONTROL *Movie Toons: DINOSAUR ISLAND *Movie Toons: INSPECTOR GADGET'S LAST CASE *Movie Toons: MY FAIR MADELINE *Movie Toons: SABRINA: FRIENDS FOREVER *Movie Toons: THE AMAZING ZORRO *Movie Toons: THE ARCHIES IN JUG MAN *Movie Toons: TIME KID *Movie Toons: TREASURE ISLAND *Mudpit *Mumblebumble *Mummies Alive! *My Spy Family *The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo *Naturally, Sadie *Naughty Naughty Pets *Nellie the Elephant *The New Adventures of Madeline *The New Adventures of Nanoboy *The New Archies *Noonbory & the Super 7 *Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm *Olliver's Adventures *Open Heart *Our Hero *Ozma of Oz *Packages from Planet X *Paddington Bear - Film Fair *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington Goes to the Movies *Paddington's Birthday Bonanza *Papa Beaver's Story Time *Parsley the Lion *Patrol 3 *Pepe Plata *The Perishers *Photon *Pirates, Adventures in Art *Planet Sketch *POKO *Pole Position *Poochie *Poppets Town *The Popples *Postcards from Buster *Potatoes and Dragons *Prostars *Radio Free Roscoe *Rainbow Brite *Rainbow Fish *Rastamouse *Rated a for Awesome *The Real Story of... *Revenge of the Land *Ricky Sprocket *Rimba's Island *Ripley's Believe It or Not! *Rod 'N' Emu *Sabrina's Secret Life *Sabrina, Animated Series *Sally Marshall is not an Alien *Satisfaction *The Save-Ums *SciSquad *The Secret Garden *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *SheZow *The Shoe People *The New Adventures of the Shoe People *Siegfried & Roy - The Legend of Sarmoti *Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings *The Sleep Room *Slugterra *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Underground *Space Cases *Spectacle *Spider Riders *Starcom: The US Space Force *Stargate Infinity *Stop the Smoggies! *Strawberry Shortcake *Street Sharks *Super Dave *Super Dave's Super Bowl of Knowledge *Super Dave's Super Bowl of Knowledge *Super Duper Sumos *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Super Mario World *Super Why! *Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad *Supernoobs *Sushi Pack *Swamp Thing *The Sylvanian Families *Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills *Teletubbies *That's So Weird *This Hour Has 22 Minutes *Topsy & Tim *Treasure *Trollz *The Twins *Twirlywoos *UMIGO *Undergrads *The Upstairs Downstairs Bears *Urban Vermin *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *Watership Down *Waybuloo *What about Mimi? *What-A-Mess *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *White Bear's Secret *The Whole of the Moon *Wild West C.O.W.boys of Moo Mesa *Will & Dewitt *Wimzie's House *Windfalls *Wishkid *The Wizard of Oz *World of Quest *Yo Gabba Gabba! *You and Me *Young Robin Hood *Yvon of the Yukon *The Zack Files *Zak Tales *Zoboomafoo Enjoy singing and dancing with Barney live on stage and recapture the feelings in Barney in Concert DVD! Barney and the Backyard Gang perform in Barney's first concert "Barney Live!" at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing children's tunes and hits from the Barney & the Backyard Gang video series in Barney in Concert DVD! Barney introduces the gang and the audience to the newest dino friend Baby Bop. Barney in Concert is now on DVD in stores on May 24, 2005 from HIT Entertainment!